


In Times Of Trouble

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fake AH Crew, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Negotiations, Omega/Omega, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Smut, Sort Of, aka they talk gavin through his options, alpha!Ryan, omega!Gavin, omega!Michael, omega!Ray, the heat sex is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Gavin did not expect his heat, not while he's on suppressants. Suspecting foul play, who can he trust?Good thing his friend Ray has an alpha he can borrow.





	1. Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SquigglySky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglySky/gifts).



> "Good friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness." - Euripides.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Sky! I don't know how much you recall, but this is the story I promised you last year... for your birthday... and never got around to writing, whoops. Hope you like it <3
> 
> Smut happens in chapter 2 only, though it is referenced in the other chapters. If you wish to skip it (or skip to).
> 
> Don't know what ABO is? Here's a [summary](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega).

It’s on his way home from a job interview when he first notices.

Gavin has only been in Los Santos for a couple months, but he made it his business to know the network of backstreets and alleys in this area. He knows the shortcuts and the times to avoid them, and he’s slowly learning the ever-changing borders of gang turf. It’s the middle of the afternoon, and under normal circumstances his path home would be relatively safe.

His stomach cramps and his chest flushes with heat, reminding Gavin that these are not normal circumstances.

He’s been feeling off all week, but stubbornly refused to get sick. He needs a new job too desperately, however temporary it is. So he’s gone to the interview, and chances are the gang’s going to hire him, if only because the leader wants to bang Gavin. He doesn’t care - he’s not gonna take the prick to bed, but he has no compunctions about playing him for all it’s worth, so he doesn’t have to worry about money for rent and food. In the back of his mind he wonders if this is the reason, if he smells particularly enticing today-

But no. He’s been so careful and takes his suppressants daily-

Heat flashes through his body, and Gavin winces. The symptoms are too clear to be anything else, he’s going into heat despite taking the pills regularly. Gavin pauses, brow furrowing in thought. The blackmarket suppressants he gets from his drug dealer slash super who lives in his apartment building and has copies of every key. Son of a- He can’t go home like this, not to a room where he doesn’t trust the locks. He needs somewhere safe, someone he can trust. Michael lives on the other side of the city, and Gavin’s sure he smells plenty inviting already. He might not make it that far. But where else can he go-

Ray.

Gavin stumbles around the corner and orients himself quickly. He knows Ray’s apartment is nearby, but the one time the omega had taken him there it had been dark and Gavin quite drunk. Still he’s relatively certain he can find the right building and… go from there. Find the correct apartment from the names on the mailboxes. Before he starts second-guessing himself, he walks up to the most likely building and then he’s knocking on a door on the third floor, the bell not working in the cheap apartment block.

The door opens to reveal a tall, attractive alpha.

Gavin flinches back, hand pressed to his stomach. His nose is a lot more sensitive to alpha pheromones than usual, just further proof that his heat has begun. The alpha smells nice, actually, like smooth leather and grapes. His stomach clenches, and Gavin is mortified to feel his underwear soak up fresh slick. The alpha looks at him curiously, his nostrils flaring as he must catch his heat scent. Gavin stumbles a step back as he eyes the alpha warily, watching his pupils dilate. Shit.

“Sorry, wrong door, didn’t mean to bother you, looking for a friend, I’ll just go-” Gavin babbles, taking another nervous step back. The alpha blinks and shakes his head lightly, then holds up his hands and backs away.

“Easy,” he rumbles, and his voice is dark and deep and sends shivers down Gavin’s spine. “You’re fine.”

Despite himself he starts to relax, before tensing again as another wave of heat crashes over him.

“I’ll just go, then, sorry again,” Gavin mutters, ducking his head. The alpha stares at him intently.

“Do you need help?” he offers, but Gavin is already shaking his head. The alpha frowns, looking him up and down. “If your friend lives on this floor, I can direct you to the right door. I know most people living here.”

Gavin hesitates, glancing down the hallway. He could just try the next door, but what if he’s on the wrong floor? What if the next alpha he runs into is… less willing to let him go?

“His name’s Ray,” he tells the alpha, who raises a brow. Gavin bites his lip. “He lives in this building, but I may have the wrong door…?”

Gavin trails off, tensing as the alpha crosses his arms and looks back over his shoulder.

“It’s for you. Get your lazy ass up here!” he calls out drily.

“You’re not the boss of me, asshole,” a familiar voice calls back, and Gavin slumps in relief. A dark-haired, tan omega appears from around the corner, and the alpha steps to the side to reveal Gavin in front of the door. Ray glances up at the alpha with narrowed eyes, before focussing on him.

“X-Ray,” Gavin whimpers, clutching his stomach. Ray’s brow furrows and he lifts his nose to sniff the air.

“Jesus, Vav.” He looks startled. “Bet I could smell you all the way down the street. What are you doing here?” Gavin opens his mouth but winces as another cramp passes. Ray presses his lips into a thin line. “Don’t just stand there, come in!”

The alpha moves first, a thoughtful look on his face, as he clears the tight entranceway for Gavin. He’s grateful, unsure if he could have passed him in his current state. Ray grabs his wrist and drags him in as he pauses, hurriedly shutting the door after him. Then he hustles Gavin to the small living area, shoving him onto the couch. Gavin follows meekly, throwing nervous glances in the alpha’s direction.

The apartment is small, though it’s more than twice the size of Gavin’s little dilapidated room. The couch sits in the middle of the room, facing a TV hooked up to some consoles. The kitchen is in the corner of the room, just a hearth, a dishwasher and a sink with some cabinets and a microwave. Gavin’s pretty sure there was a coffeepot last time, but it seems to be missing. There’s two doors leading from the room, one to a tiny bath and the other to Ray’s bedroom.

That’s where the strange alpha vanishes into, leaving the door open an inch. Gavin gnaws on his lower lip, trying to think. Who is that, and what is he doing at Ray’s place? Gavin blushes as he draws the obvious conclusion and crosses his fingers he isn’t cockblocking his friend. He knows Ray has some trust issues and doesn’t get laid often.

“Here.” Gavin startles as a cup of hot water is thrust into his hands. The teabag is still sitting in the mug. “Now. What the hell? I assumed you knew better than to skip suppressants-”

Gavin ducks his head, staring into the mug. The hot air drifting up seems to help clear his head a little.

“I, uh. I didn’t. But I think my dealer may have stiffed me?” He shrugs one shoulder, not daring to look up. “Or maybe it wasn’t a good brand. I dunno.”

“You don’t have insurance?” the alpha interjects, and Gavin’s head snaps up. He hasn’t heard him return. “Or is it the money? There’s enough over the counter suppressants most apothecaries sell.”

Ray rolls his eyes, letting his head drop back to stare at the alpha upside down.

“He’s in the same boat as me, not on the registry. Asshole,” he explains shortly.

“Ah. Illegal immigrant, then.” The alpha pauses, and something in his blank expression changes. “Sorry. That was… insensitive of me to say.”

Gavin shrugs, taking a sip from his mug. He misses British tea.

“No offense taken,” he replies easily, before turning back to Ray. He juts his chin in the alpha’s direction. “Um. Who’s he?”

“Oh, right.” Ray blinks, looking between the two of them. “Gavin, this is Ryan, my alpha. Ryan, meet my friend Gavin.”

There is an awkward pause where Gavin fiddles with his mug.

“Uh, hi.” The alpha nods back, and Gavin quickly turns to Ray. “You didn’t say you were bonded.”

Ray snorts. “It’s not like we’ve tied the knot or anything.”

Is that sexual innuendo? The way Ray is grinning makes Gavin think so. His hole clenches, and a fresh wave of pheromones swamps the room. He winces, dropping his gaze to the couch cushions.

“Have you, uh, known each other for long?” Gavin asks, half desperate to cling to the new topic, half nervous about the stranger watching him keenly. A hand settles on his knee, and Gavin looks up into Ray’s serious face.

“I chose him. I wouldn’t just pick anyone,” Ray murmurs reassuringly. “I know you have… issues-” Gavin grimaces, and Ray shoots him an apologetic look. “But I trust him, Vav.”

Gavin chews on his lip, before nodding slowly. He trusts Ray’s judgement. “Alright.”

“Now that the introductions are out of the way, back to the issue at hand,” Ryan interjects smoothly, and Gavin feels himself tense up again. “You are going into heat.”

“Not voluntarily!” he objects immediately, but Ryan just nods calmly.

“Do you have any plans? Someone you trust to take care of you?” The alpha tilts his head, staring at him critically. “I can escort you home, or anywhere you choose to go. Keep unwanted attention away.”

“Uh, just Michael and Ray,” Gavin says, hiding behind his mug. Ryan looks questioningly at Ray, who shakes his head.

“Michael’s another omega,” he explains quietly. Ryan’s lips turn into a thin line, but he nods.

“And… I don’t want to go home. I don’t have any groceries and. Well,” Gavin mumbles into his tea. Ray’s gaze sharpens.

“And?”

Gavin glances up at him from under his lashes. He has a vague suspicion, not much more than a gut feeling and… It probably sounds ridiculous, if he speaks it out loud. Bloody hell, he’s even doubting himself! There’s no reason Ray and Ryan won’t laugh at him.

Ray is still staring at him expectantly.

“My super is an alpha and he has a central key to the building and-” Gavin averts his eyes, not wanting to see the ridicule. “He’s the one selling me the pills.”

Ray and Ryan exchange a look, but there is no laughter. Gavin suppresses a whimper as a new scent hits his nose, and he carefully glances up at the alpha.

Ryan looks furious. Ray jerks his head, and Ryan bares his teeth, but steps back into the bedroom and closes the door behind him. Not soon after there is a crash, and Gavin flinches. Muffled curses reach his ears, and he turns to Ray with wide eyes. The omega just smiles at him tightly, and reaches out to squeeze his knee again.

“Don’t worry, you can stay here. We’ll keep you safe,” he promises intently, a protective fire burning in his eyes. Gavin blushes and puts his tea aside.

“Thanks,” he whispers, clutching his hands. “I didn’t know where else to go. Well, except for Michael’s, but he’s all the way across town and-”

Ray places a finger over his lips, and Gavin shuts up instantly.

“It’s okay, Vav. I’ve got you.” Ray glances over his shoulder at the bedroom door, where the curses have petered off. “ _We_ ’ve got you,” Ray amends sheepishly.

“He seems… angry,” Gavin says hesitantly, inching closer to Ray. The other omega opens his arms in invitation, and Gavin takes him up on it immediately, cuddling close.

“Not at you,” Ray promises, brushing his hair back. “He’s mad your dealer set you up like this.”

“So it doesn’t sound crazy?” Gavin asks quickly, ducking his head as Ray shoots him a look. “I mean, it could just be the pills not working. Not every suppressant works for every omega or all the time or-”

This time, Ray shuts him up by butting their foreheads together. Gavin’s gaze flickers down to his mouth, just inches from his own, and he licks his lips.

“It happens. A lot, unfortunately.” Ray’s face darkens, and he nuzzles Gavin’s cheek, wrapping his arms around Gavin and pulling him close. “I’m gonna have words with that asshole later,” he mutters under his breath, and Gavin chuckles, relaxing into the embrace.

They cuddle on the couch together for a while. The cramps start coming in quicker, and Gavin shifts, trying to get more comfortable. The room must stink with his heat pheromones by this point, but Gavin can’t get himself to mind. He feels safe in Ray’s arms.

Ryan finally makes a reappearance, heading straight for the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge, the alpha makes a triumphant noise. Gavin strains his neck to see what he’s doing, but is mostly distracted by the way those tight jeans hug Ryan’s ass. Next to him, Ray chuckles, his breath tickling Gavin’s ear.

“Enjoying the view?” he whispers, and Gavin shivers.

“It’s a nice view,” he mumbles quietly, and Ray smirks back smugly.

Seeming to find what he’s looking for, Ryan straightens and shoots them a quizzical look. Ray waves him off, mouthing ‘later’ and Ryan shrugs. Gavin watches the byplay in fascination, but is ripped from his thoughts as the alpha slowly approaches, carrying a white cardboard box. He sets it on the tiny coach table and takes a step back.

Gavin leans forward curiously, shooting Ray a sideways glance, but the other omega just urges him on with a solemn expression. Brow knitting in confusion, he cautiously flips the box open to find-

“Doughnuts?” Gavin glances up to Ray, who shrugs and gestures to the box. Confused, Gavin reaches out, picking one with pink glaze and rainbow sprinkles. Ryan waits for Ray to choose one as well, before grabbing a chocolate covered ring himself.

Gavin eyes him thoughtfully from the corner of his eyes as the alpha steps around the couch. Ryan smiles, leaning back against the wall next to the bedroom door, sugary treat in hand. Gavin keeps watching him, puzzled. Ryan seems more… relaxed, and Gavin hasn’t even noticed he’s been tense in the first place. He wonders what chang-

Oh. The alpha just offered him food. And he accepted.

Huh.

Gavin frowns down at the doughnut for a moment, then shrugs and takes a bite. It’s good.

“So, what now?” he brings up tentatively, licking the glaze off his fingers. Ray wraps an arm around his waist, squeezing gently.

“The way I see it you have three options,” Ryan declares, holding up three fingers and ticking them off. “Number one, you stay here and let us take care of you. I’m willing to help you through your heat, if Ray is fine with it.”

“Duh,” Ray says, resting his chin on Gavin’s head and squeezing him tighter. “It’s Vav. Whatever you need, ok?”

“I- are you sure?” Gavin asks, burying his face in Ray’s neck. He smells nice. Like… daisies or daffodils or something. Gavin inhales deeply. “He’s your alpha.”

“And I don’t mind sharing, if it’s with you,” Ray insists stubbornly. It makes Gavin smile, even when his stomach cramps.

“Thanks, X-Ray.”

“Option two,” Ryan continues, and Gavin lifts his head from Ray’s shoulder to watch the alpha inquisitively. “I know an… organization who offers services to alphas and omegas in need.”

“A charity?” Gavin inquires curiously, looking between the two of them. “I know there’s stuff like that in some European countries but it’s a bit controversial.”

“Not quite,” Ryan hedges, giving him a guarded look. “More like an… underground ring, really. The head alpha approached me a while back, so I did some research. They vet their escorts very thoroughly and pride themselves on being a trustworthy alternative to spending heat or rut alone. I spoke with some of their employees and they feel fairly compensated and safe in their work environment. They offer free services for those in need and unable to afford it.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” Ray pipes up, one brow raised pointedly. “Pretty sure omega prostitution during rut falls under the Omega Protection Act.”

“That piece of legislation is a sham and we all know it,” Ryan growls, rolling his eyes. “Team OG sponsors the org, and I’ve only heard good things. And believe me, I’ve been thorough.”

“Why did you decline then?” Gavin questions curiously, cocking his head. Ryan averts his eyes, and Gavin’s pretty sure he’s blushing.

“Things… got serious between us,” he explains quietly, gesturing between himself and Ray. “I didn’t want to make it more complicated than it already is.”

Ray ducks his head, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. His cheeks are bright red. He swiftly changes the topic. “Team OG, the alpha-omega crime duo? Like Los Santos’ version of Bonnie and Clyde?”

“That one, yes,” Ryan agrees, giving Ray a shy, sweet smile. “I’ve worked with Jack before and he seems to have good intentions, at least. I can give him a call, ask for a favour.”

“So my options are to either fuck you or a stranger?” Gavin summarizes, frowning. Ray presses up against his back, hooking his head over Gavin’s shoulder.

“Well, if you’d rather not spend your heat with someone, you can stay here and we’ll make sure no one bothers you. Ray would have to help you with food and showering, but I have enough control to guard the door without falling all over you,” Ryan offers, shrugging uncomfortably under Gavin’s surprised look. “I’m not gonna pressure you into anything you don’t want. The situation already sucks for you, I’m not gonna make it worse. The choice is entirely up to you. What do you want to do?”

“We can get you toys and anything you’d need, no trouble,” Ray adds, nuzzling Gavin’s cheek. “You can hole up in my bedroom until your heat’s over, and that’s it. No alpha will touch you, even if you beg for it in the heat of the moment.”

Gavin’s lip ticks up for a second at the pun, but then he turns serious, mustering first Ray, then Ryan. He trusts Ray, and he can see that Ray really trusts Ryan. He’s starting to see why, too - not many alphas would offer to buy you a knotting dildo without any strings attached. Gavin could imagine Ryan staring the cashier down blankly, not even posturing like other alphas would, not caring that buying a dildo is seen as unalphaly.

The thought of Ryan fucking him with a knotting dildo is surprisingly appealing, and Gavin’s feeling a little hot under the collar.

“And if I pick number two?” he asks challengingly, swallowing dryly. Because so far, this seems too good to be true. “What then?”

Ryan shrugs. “Then I’ll call Jack and we’ll escort you to one of their safehouses, wait with you to meet with their alpha and then check in on you every other day, probably.”

Gavin nods slowly, biting his lip. He glances at Ray. “And you’d really be okay if I wanted to fuck your alpha?”

“One hundred percent,” Ray promises promptly. He smiles up at Ryan. “You’re the Vav to my X-Ray. I’ll fuck you through the heat myself if you want.”

Gavin swallows, eyes widening at the suggestion. “I… Would you? I’d love- I’d love that. Having both of you… _take care_ of me.”

“If that is what you want?” Ray asks intently. Gavin nods hastily, his hole clenching around empty air. “Yeah. Sure.”

Ryan hums contently, pushing off the wall and leaning over the back of the couch. Gavin glances up at him, flushing darkly. Ryan gives him a kind smile, fingers brushing through the fringe of his hair.

“In that case, I’d better go grab some heat supplies. Want anything in particular, Gavin?”

He shrugs. “If you’re getting those vitamins shakes, I prefer the strawberry ones.”

“Strawberry it is,” Ryan agrees, leaning in to brush a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be back in half an hour. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

Ray rolls his eyes, but accepts his goodbye kiss good-naturedly.

“C’mon, Vav, let’s get you comfortable,” the omega suggests, disentangling himself from the couch. He waggles his eyebrows. “Maybe we should practice till Ryan comes back. Make sure you’re all warmed up and ready.”

Gavin blames the heatwave crashing through him for his flushed cheeks and dry mouth.

“Yeah that- that sounds fun,” he manages, and Ray drags him up with a smirk. He follows the omega to the bedroom without protest, feeling Ryan’s eyes on him the entire way. Glancing over his shoulder, Gavin shivers at the alpha’s hungry look.

For the first time since the heat hit, he feels something like anticipation.


	2. Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just friends giving friends a helping hand. Dick. Whatever.
> 
> Or: Ryan and Ray help Gavin through his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter. All sex is contained within. Feel free to skip if you're here for the plot, I'll sum anything relevant up in the next chapter's notes.

Ray joins Gavin in the bedroom after kissing Ryan goodbye, giving his fellow omega a moment to adjust to the new room. It’s only recently started smelling like him _and_ Ryan, but as he enters now he’s hit with the overpowering heatscent pouring off of Gavin in waves.

Gavin himself is sitting on the foot of the bed, nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He looks up as Ray closes the door.

“You good, Vav?” Ray inquires faux cheerfully, plopping down next to him. “You look like you’re about to faint.”

Gavin grimaces, leaning into his side. Ray is hit by a fresh surge of pheromones

“Bit anxious, I guess,” he mutters, ducking his head. “You sure you wanna be in here with me? I could trigger your heat.”

Ray bumps their shoulders together and waves him off. “I’m on the good stuff, don’t worry about it.” He pauses, before carefully adding, “My dealer’s scared shitless of Ryan. I can buy double next time and we can split?”

“Maybe,” Gavin hedges, biting his lip. Ray can’t help himself, he reaches out and lifts Gavin’s chin, thumbing over his lower lip. Gavin’s mouth drops slightly open, and Ray leans in and kisses him softly.

“We can figure it out later,” he murmurs against Gavin’s lips, and the omega shudders. Ray tugs on the hem of his shirt, rucking it up to his navel to lay his palm flatly over his stomach. “You’re looking a little hot there, Vav. Why don’t you lose some layers?”

Gavin chuckles weakly as Ray waggles his eyebrows suggestively. He does comply though, pulling his shirt over his head and wadding it into a lump on his lap. Ray grabs his wrist with one hand, gently prying Gavin’s fingers off the cloth and making him drop it to the floor. With his other he rubs soothing circles on Gavin’s stomach, digging his fingers into tense knots left by the cramps. The omega sighs, dropping his head on Ray’s shoulder. Ray hums, his free hand playing with the button on his pants. Gavin buries his nose in Ray’s neck, inhaling deeply just as Ray slowly pulls down the zipper.

“I haven’t gone into heat since- in ages,” the omega mumbles, lips brushing against Ray’s throat. He shivers.

“We’ll take good care of you,” Ray promises fervently. “I spent my last heat with Ryan, he’s such a fucking gentleman. He’ll be so gentle with you.”

Gavin lifts his hips so Ray can slide down his pants, biting his lower lip. Then he nuzzles Ray’s neck, licking over the scent glands. Ray hooks his fingers in the band of his boxers and shoves them down, too, before Gavin can start feeling shy. The omega just buries his face against Ray’s shoulders, and Ray raises his hands to pat his back. Gavin simply breathes for a long moment, before he shudders and sits back up.

“Tell me about it?” he requests uncertainly, ducking his head. “About your heat with Ryan I mean.”

“Sure thing.” Ray shrugs, standing up and unzipping his pants. He glances back at Gavin over his shoulders. “Why don’t you get comfy?”

Gavin flicks a glance at the headboard and nods uncertainly. “Okay.”

Ray drops his pants and shrugs out of his tee, grabbing the discarded clothes and throwing them all in the hamper. They’ll need a strong wash to get rid of the heatscent anyway. When he turns around, Gavin sits perched in the middle of the bed, his shoulders hunched as he’s hugging his knees. Ray shakes his head with a smile and crawls up to him, curling into his side.

“So what do you want to know?” he asks casually, stroking a hand over Gavin’s biceps. The omega relaxes slowly, unfurling and turning towards Ray. “Like, he’s got a huge dick. It feels really good to be stuck on his knot.”

Ray waggles his eyebrows as Gavin squeaks, blushing furiously. But he arches into Ray’s warm touch as his hands roam over his chest and his sides, pressing close. The pheromones pouring off of him are heady, and Ray can feel himself slicking just from the proximity.

“He’s gonna make sure it feels so good for you. Gonna get you slick and needy with his fingers alone,” Ray continues with a smirk, hands dipping low over Gavin’s stomach just as he leans in to brush his lips over Gavin’s collarbone. “You’re gonna be begging for his knot before long, but he’s gonna take his sweet time getting you ready. Making sure you’re wet and loose.”

He slides a hand over Gavin’s ass, one finger dipping between his cheeks to brush over his hole. Gavin gasps, his whole body shuddering in Ray’s arms. His hands come up to rest on Ray’s shoulders, fingers digging in as Ray teases the rim lightly.

“God, you’ll look so pretty hanging on his knot.” Ray splays his free hand over Gavin’s stomach, the fingers of his other hand inching into the omega’s slippery hole. “Christ, I wanna see that. See my best friend taking my alpha as best as he can. And you’ll do your best, won’t you, Vav?”

“Yeah,” Gavin breathes, head thrown back and eyes closed. He bites his lower lip, rocking back against Ray’s fingers. “Please, Ray.”

He hums, almost absent-mindedly curling his finger inside Gavin.

“He likes you, I think. You’re definitely his type.” Ray tilts his head and pushes a second finger inside him. “You always this submissive in bed, Vav? Wouldn’t have guessed from seeing you on the job.”

“H-heat,” Gavin objects weakly, his hole clenching on Ray’s fingers, his nails scraping over his arms. Ray has to bite the inside of his cheek as Gavin nuzzles and licks at his throat, his cock rubbing against Ray’s thigh. “C-can put up a f-fight, I swear.”

Ray’s lips twitch, and he buries a third finger into the slick hole, pistoning them in and out at a fast pace. Gavin’s panting heavily against his neck, his hips torn between thrusting onto Ray’s fingers and rubbing up against his thigh. Ray turns his head and takes Gavin’s earlobe between his teeth, grazing them along the shell.

“You sure about that, Vav?” he murmurs huskily, and Gavin gasps, bucking up. “Sure doesn’t seem like it, hm?”

But Gavin just shakes his head, sweat dripping down his brow as he bears down on the fingers stretching him. Ray hides his smirk in the omega’s hair, free hand grabbing Gavin’s hip and holding him still so he can pump his fingers into him at his leisure.

“You like this, don’t you? Being at my mercy. Helpless to do anything but beg for more,” he drawls, and Gavin trembles. “You’d even let me fuck you, wouldn’t you? Pretend my dick has a knot for you, just to get it inside that thirsty hole of yours. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Gavin admits in a rushed breath, mouthing at Ray’s scent glands. Ray has to suppress a shiver of his own, his dick twitching at the thought.

“Damn, Vav. Need it that bad, huh?” Ray brushes their cheeks together, before leaning back to look Gavin in the eye. “That desperate for any cock you’re offered?”

But Gavin is shaking his head frantically. “No, no! Just yours. Just you, Ray.”

Something flutters in his chest, but Ray pushes the feeling away, focussing sharply on his friend. He stills his hand, willing Gavin to pay attention. “Just me? What about Ryan?”

“I-” Gavin flushes and ducks his head. Ray digs his fingers into his hip, annoyed at the avoidance. “Ryan is... He’s very attractive. And he smells-” Gavin inhales shakily and clenches his hole around his fingers with a whine. “But- he’s yours.”

“I’m willing to share,” Ray reiterates slowly, brow knitting in confusion. Gavin blushes an even darker shade of red.

“No, I mean-” He lifts his gaze and catches Ray’s, green eyes almost blazing with intent. “He’s _yours._ ”

Ray frowns, fingers slipping from Gavin’s hole as he stares at his friend. Gavin bites his lip and rolls onto his stomach with a whimper, but he’s not hiding his face for once. Instead he’s watching Ray closely, waiting for his reaction.

It takes another moment for it to click.

“Oh,” Ray breathes, staring back. “ _Oh_.”

Then he lurches forward, rolling Gavin over onto his back and pinning him to the mattress. His heart is thudding fast in his chest, blood rushing through his ears, and he’s just staring dazedly at his best friend. Gavin licks his lips, and Ray’s gaze drops to track the movement, swallowing hard.

“I- Fuck, okay. We definitely need to talk about that.” Gavin stares up at him with wide eyes, mouth dropping open, and Ray can’t help the way that draws him in. He starts to say something, only for their lips to brush, sending an electric bolt of heat down his spine. “Later. We’ll talk later,” he swears, before diving back in.

Gavin meets him eagerly.

 

* * *

 

Ryan locks the door behind him thoroughly, adding the chain link and bolting the two crossbar locks after turning the key. No one should be coming this way, but leaving his omega vulnerable while he’s taking care of Gavin’s heat leaves him restless. He could smell them from the top of the stairs, all the way down the hall. And while he knows that Ray is more than capable, he now has two omegas to protect. It rubs him the wrong way, knowing how easily someone could kick down the door while his omegas are vulnerable.

He sets the groceries on the counter and starts putting them away, trying to ignore the delicious smell wafting from the bedroom door.

Maybe he can put down a towel, stop the scent from escaping their apartment, Ryan muses as he sets the pills aside to take with him into the bedroom. The apothecary’s grin was an edge too lecherous as he bought them, wishing him a fun week-end with a leer. Ryan bit down the protests, just nodding with a blank look. This city is filled with sin and greed and that kind of reaction should not surprise him in a seedy pharmacy. He knows the owner, though, and can be sure of the quality of the products he buys.

Finally, he allows the scent to lure him in, poking his head through the bedroom door. The sight that greets him will burn itself into his memory for years to come.

Ray is still wearing his boxer shorts, but the fabric is drenched in slick and clinging to his cheeks. He’s holding himself up with one arm, the other vanishing beneath Gavin’s leg, shifting rhythmically. Under him, Gavin is arching up, one leg slung over Ray’s hip to pull him closer. He’s panting heavily, eyes glazed over as he rocks down on the fingers Ray pushes into him.

Ryan licks his lips and clears his throat.

The omegas jolt upright, looking towards the door. Ray relaxes as he catches sight of him, dropping a kiss to Gavin’s temple. The other omega remains tense for a second longer, before he locks eyes with Ray and melts into the mattress. Ryan closes the door behind him and slowly approaches the bed, two pairs of eyes tracking him the entire way.

“Hello darlings,” he rumbles, pulling off his shirt before perching on the edge of the bed. The mattress dips under his weight. “Having fun?”

“Alpha,” Ray greets him, and he reaches out to ruffle his hair. Ray tolerates the gesture with mild bemusement.

“Hi Ryan,” Gavin says, glancing at him shyly. Ryan gives him a soft smile.

“How are you holding up, Gavin?”

The omega grimaces and makes a wiggling motion with one hand. Ray nuzzles his cheek before rolling off the other and answering in his stead.

“The heatwaves are rolling in pretty close after each other already,” he reports, fingers dancing over Gavin’s stomach and leaving shiny trails of slick. “I give it an hour at most before the heat really hits.”

Ryan nods thoughtfully, watching Gavin flush and squirm.

“Do you want to wait?” he offers the omega. Some people prefer to only start when they’re lost in the heat. Easier to not think about it, to forget, after. “Or would you like to explore first?”

Gavin takes a moment to mull it over, eyeing Ryan up and down. His gaze lingers on Ryan’s abs. “I uh… explore?” he says, though it sounds more like a question. He licks his lips and nods, repeating more firmly. “I- I’d like to get started now. Please.”

“Of course,” Ryan reassures him, grabbing his free hand and pulling it up to brush a kiss across his knuckles. The omega startles, but relaxes a little and gives him a small smile. Ray backs off, making room for Ryan.

The alpha chucks his pants before crawling onto the bed to straddle Gavin, sitting on his messy thighs. Some of the slick soaks into his boxers, but he ignores that for now. He carefully pins the omega down by the shoulders, waiting until the tension flees his taut muscles and he goes lax under him. Only then does Ryan brush his palm over the hairy chest, fingers tracing along the assorted scars. His hands wander back up and glide down thin arms, thumb catching on a mostly healed bullet wound. Gavin flinches, and Ryan leans in to brush an apologetic kiss to his shoulder. Then he nuzzles the omega’s cheek, mingling their scents.

Taking a deep breath straight from the source of that heavenly smell is dizzying. His dick strains against his shorts, and Gavin gasps as he bucks up, the erection brushing against his hip.

Ryan exhales sharply and nips at his jaw, trailing light, short kisses along his cheek and to his mouth. Gavin turns his face and meets him eagerly, hands coming up to grab Ryan’s biceps. Ryan kisses him firmly, taking his cues from Gavin. The omega shyly presses closer, deepening the kiss, and Ryan lets him, gently pinning him down with his weight. Gavin’s knee brushes up his side, startling Ryan. His mouth drops open and Gavin takes advantage immediately, slipping his tongue into Ryan’s mouth. The alpha chuckles, letting the omega grow more certain in his explorations, hands mapping the muscles of his back and arms.

Gavin whines when Ryan finally breaks off, lazily trailing kisses down the omega’s throat and then his chest. Gavin’s fingers dig into his shoulders and his legs clamp close against his sides, before the alpha forces them apart with a soft but firm touch.

Gavin whimpers, head thumping into the mattress. He pulls his hands up, dropping them above his head.

Ryan chuckles and turns to nuzzle at the dip of his hipbone, trailing kisses down the inside of his thigh. He glances up as his mouth brushes along his knee to see the omega’s dark gaze fixated on him, irises mostly swallowed by the dilated pupils. As he watches Ray leans in to whisper something into Gavin’s ear. His thighs strain under Ryan’s firm hands, wanting to press closed in embarrassment. Ryan presses a gentle kiss to the inside of his thigh, before biting carefully. His teeth graze over the soft flesh as he makes his way back up, and Gavin gasps sharply. Ryan grins, hiding his smile by ducking low to tease the base of the omega’s smooth cock.

He spends a moment just mouthing up and down the shaft, before he moves up and licks around the head. Precum is leaking from the tip, and Ryan laps it up, tonguing the slit in search for more.

His hands slip down Gavin’s thighs as the omega wraps his legs over his shoulders, heels digging into Ryan’s back in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. He digs a thumb into the taint just behind Gavin’s balls as he simultaneously wraps his lips around the cockhead and sucks. Gavin squeaks, hands flying down to bury his fingers in Ryan’s hair and thighs trembling as he arches into the touch.

Slick spurts from the omega’s hole, and Ryan gathers it up with his fingers and pushes it back in. They slip in easily, and Ryan lets the cockhead bump against the back of his throat as he sucks Gavin in deeper.

“Told you it’d be good,” he hears Ray murmur, and Ryan feels himself flush with pride. “He’s taking such good care of you, Vav. Look at you, melting under his mouth-”

Gavin gave a keening sound as Ryan took him down his throat and hummed, vibrations making the omega clench around his fingers. Nails scrape over his scalp, and he spreads his fingers, stretching the slick hole. He backs off and pants heavily, cock twitching as he exhales shakily, hot air brushing past it.

“Ryan,” Gavin gasps, hands slipping from his hair and nails digging into his shoulders, trembling. Ryan stops his fingers immediately. He looks up into the omega’s flushed face, mouth agape and panting for breath.

“Do you need me to stop?” he asks in a low rumble, holding as still as possible. But Gavin’s already shaking his head profusely.

“Need you,” he whimpers, hole fluttering around his fingers. “Need you, need your knot, need it now. Alpha, please-”

He breaks off with a keen whine, and Ryan swears, withdrawing his slick fingers and wiping them on the sheets quickly. Ray mutely hands him a condom pack, already torn open and Ryan gives him a brief nod in thanks.

It takes him a moment to get ready, fingers slippery with slick, and he watches as Ray curls up around Gavin’s side, distracting him with soft kisses. The omega writhes under his hands, and Ryan calmly grabs his thigh, holding it steadily in place. Gavin whimpers as the alpha’s cock bumps against his hole. Ryan uses one hand to grab himself, aligning his dick properly as he slowly pushes in.

“You’re doing great,” he rasps, sliding in slow and steady. “How are you holding up?”

“G-good,” Gavin breathes. Ray nuzzles his cheek affectionately, and Ryan catches how his blush darkens. Gavin gives him a soft smile. “Heat’s not so bad with an alpha close-by.”

Ryan snorts, letting go of his thigh as he settles in. He bends forward, sniffing at Gavin’s neck, then licking over the scent glands. There’s a faint sheen of sweat covering the skin, but the saltiness just adds to the sweet-ripe smell of heat.

“Don’t worry,” he growls, hips snapping forward. Gavin gasps. “I’ll knot you soon.” He lifts his head and glances at Ray. “You’re staying?”

Ray hums thoughtfully, thumb rubbing circles into Gavin’s shoulder.

“For the first round, yeah,” he says. He cups Gavin’s cheek, and the omega smiles brightly, turning to nuzzle his palm. Ryan grunts, Gavin meeting his thrusts eagerly and purposefully clenching around him.

“Doubt it’ll be long now,” he admitted, burying his nose in Gavin’s neck, breathing in the heatscent open-mouthed. “You’re ready to be bred, aren’t you? Such a sweet little omega.”

“Alpha,” Gavin pleads, his legs wrapping around Ryan’s lower back as he rocks up, into the thrusts. “I’m ready, so ready, so good, alpha-”

“C’mon Vav,” Ray coaxes, a hand sneaking between their bodies. Ryan pushes himself up on his elbow, giving him room to work. The next moment Gavin squeaks, bucking up and holding onto Ryan’s arms tight. “There you are. Just let go, c’mon, Vav, come for me.”

Ryan closes his eyes and exhales shakily, his swollen knot catching on the slick rim of the omega’s hole before slipping back out. Gavin quivers and squirms and pants, his hole fluttering and clenching around Ryan. The alpha pushes in carefully, holding onto his control by a single thread as the heat pheromones keep edging him on. With a yelp, Gavin tenses under him, drops of something wet and sticky splashing on Ryan’s abs. Growling, he digs his teeth into the omega’s shoulder and pins him with his weight as he drives his knot in all the way. Gavin goes still, legs trembling and breathing harshly.

Ryan backs off a little, licking his lips. His teeth left shiny red marks in the skin, and he leans in to brush a kiss over them. Gavin murmurs something, the thrumming tension slowly leaving his muscles as Ryan hovers over him. The omega blinks rapidly, eyes drooping as the adrenaline drops.

“Relax, we’ve got you,” Ray promises and shoots Ryan a quick grin. Ryan smiles despite himself, shifting so Gavin’s more comfortable.

“Yeah,” he agrees and presses his lips to Gavin’s temple. “We’re taking care of you. Sleep, if you can. You’ve got a long and tiring day ahead of you.”

“Okay,” Gavin mumbles, one hand blindly reaching out for Ray. The other arm worms around Ryan’s waist and pulls him closer. “Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

_I’ve got you. You’re safe._

His recollections of what happens after are hazy at best. There’s the vague memory of warm hands roaming all over his heated skin, hot breath in the back of his neck and sweet kisses, to his cheeks, jawline, forehead and lips.

_So good for me, my sweet little omega._

Then there’s the voices, one reassuring in its familiarity and the other undeniably _alpha_. Always a body pressed close to him, even when he’s not knotted, surrounded by the scent of heat and alpha, wanting to be claimed, to belong, the urge to find a mate surging up with a wave of slick-

_I’m here, it’s fine, you’re okay._

He gasps, rocking back on the knot teasing his rim, desperate to be filled. He scrabbles at the sheet, noises and words tumbling from his mouth like a waterfall, and he doesn’t have enough thoughts left to make sense, the heat crawling up his spine and leaving him clammy and begging-

_Alpha, alpha, please, need-_

Feeling hot and bloated, floating away as arms wrap around him. A reassuring murmur in his ears, and he sighs, nuzzling into the pillow. Under the cloying smell of heat are two others intermingling with his own, and Gavin takes a deep breath, smiling contently.

_Go back to sleep._

He wakes to hands lifting him up, an arm under his leg and one around his back, shivering as cold air hits his overheated skin. Whining, he turns his head, burying his nose in alpha’s chest. There’s a pause and then a rumble, alpha’s chest vibrating under his ear. Chuckling, Gavin realizes.

“Hey there,” Ryan says, and Gavin hums. A door opens and closes, and then the air is warm again. He’s being carried… somewhere. His brain is still fuzzy, but he trusts Ryan, so he stops trying to make his thoughts work.

“Ry?” he mumbles, and then he’s slowly being lowered into something hot and wet. Water?

“Easy, darling. I’m here.”

True to his word, Ryan slips into the tub behind him. With a sigh Gavin leans back into the broad chest and closes his eyes. Ryan murmurs something he doesn’t quite catch, lulled by the slow lapping of the water. A soft cloth rubs over his skin, and then there’s fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp.

Between the warmth and the slow, rhythmic caresses he drifts off easily.


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, when your friend is in danger, protective instincts awaken.
> 
> Michael comes looking for Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> I hope you like the rest of your birthday gift, Sky <3

Michael paces up and down the hall, fists clenching and unclenching. His nostrils flare, the stale scent of omega in heat hitting him with each breath. He stops in front of the door where it’s strongest and grits his teeth as he knocks again.

“Dammit, Ray,” he calls out, banging his fist against the wood once more before letting up. “It’s me, asshole.”

“Fucking hold up, dude.” Ray’s muffled voice sounds annoyed. Michael sniffs, but there’s no distress in the air. Just a secondary smell of post-coital omega mixing with the first. “Jesus, what’s the emergency.”

A lock clicks, and then the door opens a slit. Michael squeezes through, closing the door behind him. Ray gives him a deeply unimpressed look, locking up behind him.

“Gavin isn’t answering his phone,” Michael explains, eyes darting over the tiny living room. Then he turns to Ray, lips pressed together in a thin line. “So I checked his apartment. It’s been tossed.”

Ray reaches out and clasps his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

“Vav’s here.”

Michael lets out a shuddering exhale, giving Ray a strained smile.

“I figured. You can smell him coming up the stairs already.” It’s a relief to know Gavin made it to Ray safely. Still. He knows how diligently Gavin takes his suppressants. This shouldn’t have happened. “What’s going-”

A waft of alpha pheromones catches him off-guard. His jaw snaps shut and he tilts his head, carefully scenting the air. The smell is neatly hidden under the heat scent, mixing into it until it’s barely its own note anymore. Michael growls under his breath.

“Relax, dude,” Ray says, fingers digging into his shoulder. “He’s safe.”

“Who-” Michael snarls, struggling with the words. His head snaps around to a closed door, where the scent originates from.

“Michael, don’t-” Ray warns, something sharp in his voice. Michael ignores him, shaking off his hand.

The door opens to a bedroom. The smell of sex and heat that hits him as he enters is almost cloying. And there on the bed lies Gavin, naked except for the sheets twisted around his legs. But he’s not alone. Piercing blue eyes meet his as the stranger curls possessively around Gavin. Michael bares his teeth and takes a step forward. The alpha’s eyes narrow.

“Micool?” Gavin murmurs, voice hoarse. Michael sees red. Did this asshole fuck his friend without caring for his basic needs? How long has this been going on? And what is Ray’s part in all of this?

The alpha tilts his head, glancing past Michael.

“Ray?” he inquires tightly. Michael’s shoulders tense, but he purposely doesn’t look back, eyes on the alpha threat.

“This is Michael,” Ray introduces him, a note of exasperation to his tone. “Don’t worry, he’s a friend.”

The alpha relaxes, lying back down on the bed. Gavin yawns, rubbing his cheek against the alpha’s chest affectionately. Michael frowns, while the alpha’s attention turns to the omega in his arms. Gavin blinks and smiles up at the alpha, before lifting his head to look at Michael.

“Hey boi,” Gavin says quietly.

“Hey,” Michael replies warily. He glances between the alpha, Ray, and then back to Gavin. “What’s up?”

Gavin smiles and holds out a hand towards Michael. He steps forward slowly, sitting down at the edge of the bed. He takes Gavin’s hand, keeping a wary eye on the alpha. Gavin follows his gaze, a soft look to his eyes as he meets the alpha’s eyes.

“This is Ryan, boi,” he offers, tearing his gaze away from the alpha. Ryan. Whatever. “He’s, uh…”

“My boyfriend,” Ray drawls from where he’s leaning in the doorway.

“You always let him fuck your omega friends?” Michael bites out. That cold blue gaze turns back to him, and Ryan arches a brow. Michael swallows down the instinct to bow his head and lifts his chin instead.

“Nah,” Ray responds casually. He straightens and saunters over, sitting down behind Ryan. “Gavin’s an exception.”

From the corner of his eyes he sees Gavin flush a deep red. It spreads all the way down to his chest.

“Yeah about that,” Michael starts, pointedly not looking at his friend. He doesn’t want to know. “What the fuck happened? I thought you were on suppressants and shit, boi.”

“I am!” Gavin protests, dropping Michael’s hand to hide his face behind his palm.

“Oh yes. Those pills.” Michael’s gaze darts sharply up to Ray at the tone of his voice. His face is frighteningly blank of emotions. “Which he gets from his superintendent. Who happens to be an alpha.”

“Son of a-” It doesn’t take long to click. “You’re not going back there, boi.”

“But Micool-”

“No buts.” Michael takes a deep breath. “I looked for you there first, the locks were broken and someone’s gone through your stuff. We’re finding you somewhere else to live, or you can move in with me for a while-”

“You can stay here, if you want,” Ryan offers quietly, exchanging a look with Ray. An entire conversation passes between them, before they expectantly turn to Gavin, who looks a little overwhelmed.

“I-” Gavin bites his lip. “That’d be lovely, actually. If you’re sure…?”

“We’re sure, Vav,” Ray assures him. “You can stay for as long as you need, or want to.”

Michael bites his lip and swallows his protest. He’ll ask Gavin about it once they’re alone and make sure he knows he can always come to Michael, no questions asked. It won’t do any good to bring it up with the alpha present.

“What about my stuff?” Gavin pipes up, snuggling close to the alpha. He hesitates. “I don’t have much of value, but…”

But his only ties back to England are in there. To his family, to Dan. Michael nods his understanding.

“I’ll go pack it up,” he offers. Then he looks up, purposefully ignoring Ryan and directing his next question towards Ray. “Can I drop it all in the living room?”

“Yeah, sure. Actually, I’ll come with you. Should be quicker,” Ray says, reaching out to ruffle Gavin’s hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to grab your sex toys.”

“X-Ray!” Gavin squawks, ducking his head and hiding his blush against Ryan’s shoulder. The alpha chuckles, shifting to get more comfortable.

Michael stands up slowly. The alpha isn’t doing anything untoward, maybe, but that doesn’t mean Ryan can be trusted. Still, there’s nothing he can do about it right now. Gavin seems comfortable enough, content to cuddle with the alpha. Michael follows Ray out of the bedroom.

“Did you bring your car?” Ray inquires blandly, walking up to a cabinet. He opens the doors and pulls out parts of his sniper rifle, assembling it with quick and practiced fingers.

“Yeah, I parked around the corner.”

The shabby little thing blends in well enough in this neighbourhood, if a little on the lower end. He’s not worried that anyone is gonna jack the old thing.

“Good. That’ll save us some time.” Ray slings the hot pink sniper over his shoulder. Michael eyes him incredulously, but doesn’t mention it. “C’mon. Let’s go.”

The drive to the apartment complex Gavin calls home isn’t far. They’re silent for the most part, Ray fiddling with his sniper, and Michael shooting him odd glances. Finally, when he has to stop at another red light, he can’t contain himself anymore.

“Since when are you some fucking alpha’s bitch, Ray?”

Ray glances at him from the corner of his eyes, placidly quirking a brow.

“Why, you need some alpha dick, too? Because I’m afraid I’m fresh out.”

Michael grips the steering wheel harder, knuckles turning white. He takes a deep breath, trying not to think, to shove the memories lurking in the back of his head far away.

“Not funny,” he grits out between clenched teeth.

“No, it’s not,” Ray agrees pointedly. Michael shoots him a glare. Ray rolls his eyes and exhales sharply. “Fine, asshole. We’ve been dating for a while. Only brought him home a month ago. Met on a job.”

Michael hisses out a breath, giving Ray a worried once-over. Ray smiles tiredly.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. He’s not like one of those assholes.”

Michael gives him a disbelieving look. In his experience, alphas are scum, and among criminals it’s even worse - they rarely bother keeping up the polite fiction society forces on them. If you don’t put them in place immediately, they don’t view you as a colleague. Michael _knows_ Ray has similar experiences, it’s why he’s sticking with the sniper shtick despite being equally talented with ARs and shotguns.

“Then maybe, maybe you could tell me what he _is_ like, Ray,” Michael suggests tightly, fingers flexing on the wheel. “Give me something to work with here, because from where I’m standing, it’s not looking good.”

“What? What do you want me to say?” Ray huffs, but relents. “He asked me out, I told him no thanks. He didn’t flip his shit and was pleasant to work with so I got curious. Observed him for a bit. Turned out he’s competent as fuck, and you know what a turn on that is for me. So I went and asked him out.” Ray ducks his head, hiding his smile. “It’s working out great so far.”

“And Gavin?” Michael bites out, not willing to let his suspicions go just because the guy doesn’t sound like a total ass. Ray throws up his hands.

“Would it help you calm the fuck down knowing that he offered to call Ramsey’s escort service first? Or that we gave Gav the option to hole up with my toys, keeping him safe from anyone who comes knocking? He had a _choice_ , Michael.”

“ _Did_ he?” Michael shoots back, pulling up at the curb and turning the engine off. He glares at Ray. “Because we both know Gavin. He may be an idiot, but he doesn’t just forget to take his suppressants.”

Ray’s jaw clicks as it moves. “No,” he agrees quietly, a dangerous note to his voice, “He doesn’t.”

Together they turn to look at the apartment building.

“As far as I can tell, Gav was on his way home from a job when the heat hit,” Ray offers darkly. He pushes his glasses back up his nose. “He was lucky my apartment was closer.”

“Lucky,” Michael echoes, lip curling up to show his teeth. “That’s one way to put it.”

The door to Gavin’s hole-in-the-wall apartment is broken, cracked at an angle where it won’t quite close. Ray exchanges a grim look with him, before nodding resolutely. They don’t have any boxes, so Michael grabs a shopping bag stuffed behind the electric kettle and shoves in electronics and valuables haphazardly. Ray finds a duffel bag in the closet and starts packing Gavin’s clothes. It takes them three trips to the car between them and too many tote bags to count, but finally the only things left are the electric kettle and cutlery. With a shrug Michael unplugs that too. Serves the asshole landlord right if it turns out not to be Gavin’s.

“You coming?” Michael calls out when Ray lingers in the door, face inscrutable. He glances at Michael over his shoulder, then picks up his rifle where it’s leaning against the wall. He traces the barrel and shakes his head.

“You go ahead. I have something to take care of, first.”

There’s something dark and threatening in his voice. Michael perks up.

“Oh no, I don’t think so.” Ray sends him a sharp look, and Michael bares his teeth. “If you go asshole hunting, I’m coming with you.”

Ray eyes him for a long moment, before he shrugs languidly. “Fair enough.”

Finding the right door is easy enough, it’s the only one that looks fucking decent in this shabby building. There’s an old sign on it, with the edges gnawed off and the colour washed out, leaving it barely readable. Michael leans against the wall next to the hinges and gives Ray a firm nod. Ray eyes his sniper for a long second, before handing the gun to Michael with a sigh. He watches as Ray pulls off his beanie, messes up his hair, and then nods back.

Ray knocks on the door.

The sound of a crash, grumbling, followed by heavy footsteps, before the door creaks open.

“What do you want?” a rough voice asks. Michael wrinkles his nose as the stench of unwashed alpha hits him.

“I heard you’re selling,” Ray says quietly, arms crossed over his stomach and head lowered, bangs hiding the sharp look in his eyes. Out of the two of them, Ray is way better at playing helpless little omega. (Michael ignores the thought that he could do it, too, if he just put effort into it. He doesn’t ever want to be that helpless again, not even in play pretend.)

“Yeah?” The alpha looks Ray over with a leer, taking in his hunched shoulders and thin stature. Marks him as _not a threat_ , and he’s not the first to make that mistake. The alpha peers past him, down the hall, and Michael presses himself flat against the wall, holding his breath. “Why don’t you come in, pretty boy?”

Ray bites his lips, glances over his shoulder for show. Asks warily, “You got the stuff?”

“I do.” The guy huffs impatiently. “But not in the hallway.”

Ray fidgets with his beanie but nods, slowly stepping inside. He lingers in the doorway, stops the door from closing behind him. Michael carefully grabs the handle, listening to the dull footsteps on carpet. When the low murmur of voices are barely distinguishable, Michael quietly slides the door back open and slips inside. One door is open a crack on the far side, Ray’s voice becoming clearer as Michael sneaks up.

“-are off-brand?”

“Yes.” The alpha is starting to sound annoyed. “That’s the only way you can get ‘em this cheap. The good stuff is expensive.”

Michael’s fingers tighten around the barrel of Ray’s sniper and he takes a deep breath before peeking through the slit. The man’s back is turned to him, leaning forward, arms propped up on the back of a chair. Ray meets his eyes over his shoulder. Michael nods.

“What’s the price, then?” Ray questions the dealer, rocking back on his feet and letting his arms drop to his sides. “For, let’s say, a monthly dose.”

The alpha pushes off the chair, walks around it. Looks Ray over as he steps closer, and Michael can just imagine the leer. His lips curl up into a snarl as he sneaks into the room, sneaks up on the fucker who set Gavin up. Who’s acting so fucking shady with Ray now, is eyeing up his friend like a piece of _meat_. Must have watched Gavin like that, too, and that his boi thought he had no other option- His blood boils and his vision goes red with rage. 

“A month? Normally it’d cost you-”

Ray barely waits long enough for Michael to get into position behind the chair, lashes out and kicks the alpha square in the stomach. He stumbles back, eyes-wide and surprised, knees hitting the chair. Michael tosses the gun in Ray’s direction and lunges forward, putting the alpha into a headlock. The alpha struggles, hands coming up to claw at Michael’s arm, and Michael growls, leaning back to use his weight against him-

Ray catches the gun mid-air and aims, pulling the safety switch. The click echoes through the room, and the alpha freezes.

“Why don’t you relax?” Ray suggests dryly, but his eyes are cold and calculating. He steps up, puts one foot on the chair between the alpha’s legs, pushes the barrel against his chest. “We just want to have a little talk.”

Michael slowly loosens his hold, fumbling through his jacket for the zip ties he keeps there for emergencies. He pulls the alpha’s arms roughly behind the chair, tying each wrist to one wooden leg.

“Who are you?” the alpha asks as the initial shock wears off. He sneers. “Did Roland send you? The turf war must be getting to him more than I thought, if he has to ask a pair of _omegas_ to take care of his business.”

“Shut up,” Michael snarls, grabbing the guy’s hair and ripping his head back to look him in the face. “We’re here for _you_ , asshole.”

“You messed with the wrong people, you see,” Ray explains calmly, and Michael lets go of the slimy hair. “You sold the wrong pills to a friend of ours.”

“I don’t know what you’re ta-”

Ray kicks the chair back, and Michael barely catches it before the guy can bash his head on the dirty floor. Not that he doesn’t deserve it. With a grunt, Michael pulls the chair back up, lets it land with a heavy thud, jarring the alpha. The sound of teeth clicking shut echoes in the quiet room.

“You better remember quick,” Michael growls darkly. Ray takes a step back and levels his sniper rifle with the alpha’s crotch. “Because we’re out of patience.”

“It’s the little British bitch, isn’t it?” the alpha spits, and Michael has to clench his fists before he does anything stupid, his vision swimming from the rage boiling his blood. “Little slutty thing, should have known- your alpha send you? Not good enough to claim the cocksucker himself, is he? Gotta send his bitch harem to-”

A shot rings through the air. The alpha cuts off with a shocked gurgle.

Michael doesn’t realize he’s moved until he’s suddenly next to Ray, palm pressed to his chest and holding the omega back as he strains against him. He glances over his shoulder, sees the blood running down the knee, pooling at the alpha’s feet-

“He’s _mine_ , you fucking asshole!” Ray hisses, and Michael has to strain to keep him from throwing himself at the alpha. “Don’t you ever fucking dare touch him!”

“Ray,” Michael grunts, pushing his friend away. He shoots him a warning look, then turns to face the wide-eyed alpha. He’s sitting hunched over, shaking in his chair and there’s a dark patch on his pants that doesn’t look like blood. Michael wrinkles his nose as the stench hits. “You shot his kneecap out?”

“Should have gone for the dick,” Ray grumbles, shrugging him off. He eyes the alpha darkly and sneers. “Pathetic.”

Michael scoffs. “Let’s finish this already.”

He steps up to the alpha, the asshole who started all this, who went after _his boi_ , and punches him across the jaw, then across the temple. The alpha goes unconscious in just three hits. Michael’s nostrils flare, nails digging into his palm as the protective anger wells up. Grabs the alpha by the hair, pulls up so he can see that stupid face and punches it straight in the middle, breaking his nose.

“Michael,” Ray calls out. Michael turns to him, eyes wild. Ray raises his hands in surrender, sniper safely secured to his back once again. “Breathe.”

Michael sucks in a sharp breath of air, realizing he’s panting heavily. Sweat drips down his brow, and he lets go of the alpha, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Grits his teeth as he turns his back on the unconscious asshole.

“Let’s rob him blind,” he snarls, and Ray nods.

“I’ll go find the drugs. You look for anything else of interest,” Ray decides, and Michael follows his orders, glad to not have to think for a little longer. He snatches wallets, phones, clears out the kitchen cabinet of non-perishables for good measure. Eyes the TV screen critically before deciding it won’t fit into his cramped car easily. He does empty out the remote and grabs all the spare batteries out of spite, though.

“Let’s go,” he calls out to Ray, who returns with a dark duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

“Let’s,” Ray agrees.

They leave the alpha tied up and bleeding, closing the door behind them.

***

Gavin’s out of bed by the time they return home with his stuff. He’s sitting on the couch in black boxers and one of Ray’s purple hoodies, too small for him to the point of showing a sliver of skin. He’s eating cereal from a bowl, while Ryan is puttering around the kitchen. All the windows are wide open, trying to air out the lingering heatscent from the small apartment.

They both look up as Ray closes the door with a click.

“Hey Vav,” he greets nonchalantly. He holds up one of the tote bags full of electronics. “Went and got your stuff.”

“Most of it is still in the car,” Michael interjects. Ray glances at him from the corner of his eyes, noting the relaxed line of his shoulders. Good.

“I’ll help get it,” Ryan offers, cleaning his hands off with the kitchen towel. Michael hesitates, looking him over for a long second, before nodding decisively.

“Sure. Come on.”

Gavin watches them leave, spoon halfway to his mouth. His brow knits, and he turns towards Ray with a concerned look.

“Is Michael okay?” he asks carefully, dropping the spoon back in the bowl. His eyes dart between Ray and the door. “I mean, with me being here and… everything.”

Being with Ray. With _Ryan_ , more importantly, though he doesn’t say that. Ray understands him either way.

“I think he was just worried,” Ray offers awkwardly, sitting down next to Gavin, who immediately shifts to lean into his side. “He knows you’re safe now, though. That helps.”

Gavin bites his lip, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “It probably reminded him of… you know,” he mumbles, glancing worriedly at the door. Ray doesn’t know, not exactly. Michael doesn’t like to talk about his past. But it isn’t hard to put the pieces together and conclude that something - or someone - happened to him.

“He’ll be fine,” Ray replies instead after an awkward pause, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s waist. “He just needs some time to get to know Ryan. Once he gets that Ryan isn’t like the other assholes, he’ll relax.” A grin slips across his face, and he nudges Gavin with his elbow. “And besides, he worked his frustrations out on your super earlier, that certainly helped.”

“You dealt with him?” Ryan’s voice echoes from the doorway. Ray glances over his shoulder to see his boyfriend laden with bags upon bags.

“Oh yeah,” Michael pipes up gleefully behind him, and Ryan steps further into the apartment to let him pass. The omega’s grin is bloodthirsty. “He won’t be a problem anymore.”

“You didn’t have to,” Gavin mumbles, ducking his head. Ray eyes him sideways, noticing his blush.

“You better believe we did,” he drawls, catching Michael’s gaze across the room. The other omega nods. “‘Sides, that’s what friends _do_ , Vav.”

“Idiot,” Michael adds, but he sounds fond. Ryan hums his agreement. Gavin’s flush deepens, but a smile steals across his lips, the corners curling upwards.

“Thanks, guys.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please let me know! Either here or on [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/writes).


End file.
